This program is designed to study human cancer employing differentiated normal human cells cultivated in vitro. Salient features of this research are to identify morphological changes in the transformation of human cells from epithelium to carcinoma cells, to effect the transformation of human cells using chemical and physical agents, and to seek biochemical markers for neoplastic transformation on human cells. The goal of this research is to implement the following objectives of the National Cancer Plan: Objective 1, Approach 2; Objective 2, Approach 5; Objective 3, Approach 1 & 2; Objective 5, Approach 5.